


白露为栓  无题   （一）

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 还债进度（4/88）设定是花吐症！此篇会很虐！栓的花是桔梗，意为永恒的爱与无望的爱栓的设定有参考某知名群的某知名太太提供的电波系+本沙雕白羊自身理解，ooc慎入（主要是还不太知道栓的性格具体是啥样）连载中(:3_ヽ)_缓慢更新（大概）最后还是：打我请轻点打，，我怕疼(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
Kudos: 1





	白露为栓  无题   （一）

（一）

木全翔也看着手里的一朵桔梗发愣。这不是他第一次这样看着手里的花发愣了。第一次是前天凌晨，睡梦中的他感觉喉咙里痒痒的，忍不住咳嗽了几声，然后发觉不对，嘴里突然多了点什么东西。木全翔也脑袋上突然多了一个并不存在的正在呜呜作响的警灯。该不会是要英年早逝了吧！木全翔也瞬间从床上坐直了身体。怕打扰到同房间的白岩瑠姫，木全翔也只是拿起手机躲在被子里，打开手电筒，眯着眼努力适应突然变亮的光线。  
“这是个啥？？？”待眼睛适应了手电筒的光线后，木全翔也看着自己吐出来的东西做出了地铁老爷爷看手机的同款表情。  
“我啥时候吃过这玩意？”木全翔也头顶冒出了三个问号，同时把手里的花翻转了几圈，“我吐出来的怎么这么干净？不是应该挂着消化液食物残渣什么的吗？”  
害，木全翔也思考不出来，叹了口气，把手电筒关掉从被子里钻出来：“还是外面的空气新鲜啊！！”接着随手把花往不知道什么角落里一丢，又在梦里和便当们约会去了。

所以这tm到底是什么啊！！！！这简直比思考今晚要吃什么口味的便当还要让人失智啊！木全翔也醒过神来，依旧毫无头绪。


End file.
